RWBY:Alpha
by NativeS
Summary: OC Perspective. The first Faunus/Human hybrid raised in a lab to be the perfect specimen to be the 'Grimm Reaper'. Alpha was raised completely disconnected from society only learning how to act from books. Socially inept, nervous, shy, anxious...well... at least he can fight. "Pairing Unknown"
1. Chapter 1

"Alpha? Wake up, you got 3 seconds before I get the bucket." I immediately jump out of my bed to see my room completely empty I look up to the corner of my room to see an intercom system, huh that wasn't there yesterday. Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself, excuse me. My name is Alpha...that's it..just Alpha. I am a genetic experiment living in a lab just outside of Vale, by experiment I mean cross-species. My father was a Faunus while my mother was Human, both dead. Mother died during childbirth while my dad simply got executed by the government since he 'fulfilled his task'. I know I sound like I don't care, but the truth is; I don't. Why cry over people I never met? Besides I have little to zero contact with any other person...well besides the lab staff of course, but they're just doing they're jobs so that doesn't really count. What are they're jobs you ask? Making sure I'm combat ready, you see I am supposed to be the 'Ultimate Hunter' or the 'Grimm Reaper'. Seems like a bit much to be honest, I am only 15 after all...well 15 and a half. I sure don't look 15 years old though.. my height standing up is 6"5' and I'm roughly around 200 pounds. I think about 50 percent of that is muscle... I lost my baby fat when I was 10...Holy shit puberty hit me like a fucking plane! Oh I guess I should talk about my face now huh.. .alright I have a small Mohawk while there is still hair growing from the sides my ears are still sticking out from the top of my head, oh I'm a bear Faunus by the way. Which is cool.. since my mother was human I also have her willpower I do not act like a bear..I am a hundred percent civilized, unless some jackass throws fish at me.. I cant help it I LOOVE fish. Oh shit I'm getting off track again, I have a small stubble growing on my chin while underneath my left eye there is a bear-claw mark signifying I am my fathers son. I also have his claws which I can retract most of the time..except when I have my urges...for umm..fish? Anyway my clothes aren't much to speak of anyway; just a simple blue jacket with a black stripe going down the left arm while I'm wearing my faded black jeans with my Revolver holster attached to the left thigh. My shoes? The scientists here hooked me up with these special boots that only work with my DNA, when worn they give you the ability to jump farther, higher and as long as I land on my feet; I will not break my legs! Hmm.. my eyes look browner than usual, almost black even. My skin also looks a bit darker then again it's a pretty nice tan: a light brown. OK I'm pretty sure I covered everything, if there's something I forgot to mention; I'll clear it up right away!

OK what was I doing before that Introduction? Oh yeah the intercom... when the hell did that get there? A button on the console started beeping red, the button said 'Answer'. "Uh..Hello?" Silence was heard on the speakers then all of a sudden a voice I never heard before started talking to me "Alpha come to the Lab directors office immediately." "Right away sir." That voice sounded male, not gruff.. it sounded...refined. I'm also pretty sure I heard something being slurped. I start my walk towards the office, which isn't very far; like a 20 meter walk down a blue lighted hallway. I approach the door but before I can swipe my I.D. card the door slides open. "Ah, you must Alpha." I look towards the man that spoke "Uh, nice to meet you Mr...?" "Oh sorry young man, I am Professor Ozpin from Beacon Academy. I was notified of your presence from . I am here to evaluate your...condition." I was just starting to check around the room to realize it was just me and him, so I got skeptical "Bull shit. I am forbidden to leave this facility without the proper authorization code and clearance." This so called 'Professor Ozpin' just started to grin "Which is why your I.D. card has just been updated to level 4 clearance, but I will give you the code after I deem you ready and able." I look down at my I.D. card and notice the huge 4 on the corner...OK maybe he is the real deal but what does he mean by 'deem me ready'? "Alpha, I'm gonna ask you a few questions and I want you to answer these the best you can" I nod, unsure what he is gonna ask me about. "First question: Your walking into Beacon for the first time and see a Human and a Faunus about to fight each other, what do you do?" I answer immediately "Break the legs." "Of whom?" I grin at him showing off my sharper bear teeth "Both" Ozpin looks at me with a blank stare for three seconds then clears his throat "Second question:You are walking through Vale and decide to enter a shop, the Human owner notices your Bear ears and starts yelling at you to leave what do you do?" Please.. I didn't even need to think about this one "Kill him and take his things, then destroy the body and burn the shop down." Ozpin nodded at me with an expressionless stare. I'm totally dominating these questions! "Alpha, Final question. This is the most important one: You and your team are surrounded by hundreds of grimm, there looks to be a way out but it requires someone to stay behind, what do you do." I never really thought about, ME on a TEAM? I barely interact with the scientist's here let alone 3 other people my age, So I answered the best to my ability. "It's easy. I stay behind they getaway. I fight and die. That's my purpose. I was bred, not born, I know the risks of being a Huntsmen. Adapt or DIE. That is the only way to survive." Ozpin seemed to like my answer as this time he nodded and had a small smirk on his face. He then pulled what looked like a small pocket sized data pad out of his coat. After a few minutes of watching Ozpin play on his data pad thing he finally looked up to me "Well Alpha I'll be a hundred percent honest with you. You are lacking in major social skills, and seems like you are unable to handle confrontations without resorting to violence. On the other hand you truly represent the attitude of a real Huntsmen and you are obviously ready to give everything to fight for our freedom." I frown at this, does he really think that I'm that bad? I finally noticed his last few words and nodded towards him with a courteous smile. "Alpha, do you have anything of important value here?" I cock my eyebrow towards him, why is he asking that? "No, why?" He hands me another data pad he got from his back pocket. "Welcome to Beacon." He smiles at me then in a quick flash of purple I awake to find my self in what seems to be a clock-tower office. "Woah! What the fuck! where am I!? How did we get here!?" Ozpin motions across the room and I finally notice the blond lady with the purple skirt and white blouse...Wait is that a wand in her hand!? Ozpin finally decided to speak up "Alpha...relax, there is a computer chip in each of the scrolls that allows here to track and tele-port us in a moments notice." Scroll? I guess that's the name of these data pad thingies. "If you don't mind me asking, why am I here generally based on my psyche? I doubt you know anything about my combat abilities." Ozpin smoothly replied "We have been tracking your progress for months now and we figured out that your semblance is a dark energy in which your body naturally creates spheres that are able to lift, shield and com-bust, these orbs are also able to melt through titanium and can protect you from just about anything, but the draw back is that your body can only maintain 3 orbs at a time." "Okay I get it. You know a lot about me. So what happens now? I mean when do classes start?" "The first semester is already over and and the second semester is starting in about a month. In that time you should be assigned to a team and hopefully be able to brush up on your social skills. You look more Faunus then Human so be ready to face diversity. Before I send you off to find your new team and dorm, I have one very important rule for you. DO NOT ATTACK UNLESS ATTACKED FIRST." My 'Scroll' starts to beep, I take a peek at it and a map appears on the screen with directions. I walk slowly to the elevator and press the button that goes to the dormitories. As I'm waiting in the elevator I thought to my self.."_I wonder what my team's gonna be like"._


	2. Chapter 2: 'Rough' Start

**_-Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.-_**

_DING!_ The elevator doors opened revealing the campus grounds, wow this place is huge...alright I guess Ozpin wasn't kidding when he said it was the biggest in all of Remnant. Then again how would I know? This is only the second place I've been to my whole life! Guess It's time to take my first step as 'Alpha The Grimm Reaper', Hmm the air it smells...refreshing almost, kind of like pine...I like it here already. *BEEP* BEEP* What the hell was that? Oh.. It's my.. what did Ozpin call it? Bah! I got a message from Ozpin with coordinates to my room. **"All I want you to do is find your room and get acquainted with your new team, DO NOT TALK TO ANYONE UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE. Your 'special' status is not to be revealed until we deem you ready. For now just go along as a regular faunus. We will speak again tomorrow, Good Luck." **Ok, look's like I got my orders: Find my room, Meet team mates and don't speak to anyone until I get there..seems easy enough.

(Two Hours Later)

Ok It's 12 right now and people are headed to the..cafeteria I belive it's called. I have been lost in this 'Main Hall' for about two hours. It seems no matter what hallway I go down leads me through more hallways then I end up back here! This sucks I cant even check my scroll anymore, stupid thing 'needs power'. Fuck this Ill just head back to Ozpins offi-*OOFF*THUD* I can't open my eyes, they're being smothered by something...soft and round...there are two of them..oh wait these aren't what I think they are right? "Your really soft! oh and I love your ears!" What? My face is in her breasts and she comments on my 'softness'? She doesn't seem to be getting off me anytime soon..do I just wait here? Ozpin's orders were to not speak under any circumstance so I cant tell her to get off...but If I make sounds with my lips she might get the message, Good plan! "PBBLT!" *GASP* Oh good I can finally open my eyes... "..." Her face looks red... I wonder why, there also seems to be some people watching us. Did I do something wrong? I would try to stand back up but she's still sitting on my hips, Who the hell is this orange headed girl?! "That was funny! You should do that again!" Heheheh what? She just said to do it again, umm I guess there isn't a problem with that. "PBBLT!" "HAHAHA, That tickles!" She jumped off of me finally, I stand back up, noticing how short she really was..then again everyone's short compared to me. "Hi! My names Nora! Whats yours!" Ah shit...I can't speak until I reach my room. Just walk away..I'll head towards this 'cafeteria' "Hey! where you headed, the cafeteria? Ill join you!" What is wrong with this girl! *HMMP!* What the hell is she doing! What kind of Idiot jumps up on someones back, she also has her arms around my neck..is she trying to kill me? "TAKE TO THE WEST MY DEAR CUDDLES!" Cuddles? does she honestly think thats my name? "AHK!" Damn she's tugging on my ears..to the west.. fine I guess were going to the cafeteria then.

(In the Cafeteria)

"So...Nora, care to explain who your new friend here is?" "Guy's this is...CUDDLES!" I don't know whats worse at this point: the fact I still haven't found my room yet or that I'm actually starting to get used being called that. "Nora what have I told you about giving people names?" "Ahh c'mon Ren he looked so lonely!" Okay well I know the names of two of the people at this table: Nora, the girl who I'm pretty sure I fondled back at the main hall, and Ren... he seems civil. My eyes wander around a bit more I notice the other two people sitting across from me. A blond boy with a blue hoodie and some cheap worn out armor, and a red head with a pony tail with some sort of bronze armor on. "Nora, stop talking to him like he's just a pet. He's a faunus he probably finds this horribly offensive!" " Pyrrha I wasn't being offensive, I asked him his name but he didn't respond! So I called him Cuddles.. He doesn't seem to mind. Right Cuddles?" Great now they're all looking at me, do I mind being called Cuddles? I guess not.. but how do I show a positive answer? I'm not permitted to speak yet, so I guess I could try to make her laugh or something...but how? OH! I know I'll just do what I did at the main hall! She seemed to enjoy that. Wait? Is this really the right thing to be doing in front of people? This seems to be something that should be...Intimate, but then again people were watching at the main hall also. Eh I guess it isn't a big deal, Nora will understand what this means. "PBBLT!" Hah! seems like it worked Nora's gone red like the first time and she can't stop laughing! Perfect! Wait.. Everyone else seems to be...stunned. The blond boy looks like his heads about to explode, This Pyrrha girl can't seem to close her mouth and Ren? He looks extremely disgruntled. I guess I should take my head out between her breasts at this point. "..." "..." "..." "Cuddles your so adorable!" "Nora are you aware of what he just did?!" Aaahh so the blond finally decides to speak huh? "Of course I am! That's the third time he's done that!" The three looked tense all of a sudden. I think THAT WAS an intimate gesture. "WHAT!" AH! My ears! Why did they all have to yell! I understand that it was an intimate gesture but it couldn't be that bad.

Okay It was that bad. Currently I'm sitting back in Ozpin's office with Ren's weird dagger gun aimed right at the back of my head. Nora seems to be upset..or confused, I think i'll go with option two. "Ren what's the big deal? I thought it was funny." "Nora do you even understand what happened?! He motor boated you...three times!" "Wow Ren I've never seen you this mad before, was it really that bad?" "Jaune! what kind of stupid question is that? You know how Nora is sometimes, We don't even know who this guy is!" Pyrrha right? She does have a point, wait? does this make me a rapist?! Oh shit here's Ozpin maybe he can help me out of this. "Team JNPR, what do I owe the pleasu-Ren! Stand down! Do you have any idea what your doing!? Especially to a new student...and teammate. "Huh!?" Okay what's happening? Teammates? Wait does that mean I get to speak now? "Sir, I hope I didn't do anything wrong here I was just trying to find my room like you told me and I got a little lost." I hope he understands that. "It's fine Alpha, this actually works out better for me seeing now that we can get the team up to speed on this change and your...condition. JNPR? Questions?" Well I don't feel cold steel on my neck anymore so Ren tucked his pistol away, but I still get the feeling that this won't end well for me. I can smell it. Emotions I mean. Since my dad was a faunus he had the great sense of smell and shit, but my mother being a human I can also use my sense of smell to detect emotions and feelings around me because from what the doctor's said "_Humans can be very charismatic individuals"_ I never really understood what that meant. I just took their word for it.

"Cuddles? heeelllllo? You in there?" *POKE POKE* "Sorry what was happening?" By the look's of things I think I might have been zoned out for a bit. "Alpha we were just talking about how you have seemed to...get familiar with Miss Valkyrie here." "Sorry sir, It was an accident at first then she asked to do it again, so I did. The third time I am able to understand why that would've been inappropriate." Ok I hope that set the record strai-why are they all staring at me? Well with the exception of Nora of course...who seems to be trying to scratch my ears. "Alpha I want you to understand what you did was horribly inappropriate and shouldn't have even been done a first time, However given your background I'll let it slide just this once." "Professor Ozpin, are you serious?!" "Ren calm down it was all a misunderstanding and at this point it is very clear that this..Alpha is foreign and doesn't know how this society works-" ANY society for that matter..."-so let's just let him off the hook this once." Pyrrah look's to be the voice of reason on the team. "Fine,I will forgive and forget this whole thing if he apologizes to Nora."What?! Me? Apologize? No way it was an accident and Nora doesn't even mind...I think that she actually likes it, huh...is that a problem? I need to express my feelings on this situation. "No." Ren's scent seems to have become a bit stronger..guess he didn't understand my reasoning. "No?! That's all you have to say?" Alright I guess it's time to go into detail.." I hope you do understand that I shouldn't have to apologize for three reasons: One , it was an accident and she fell on me. Two, Shouldn't Nora's opinions matter here? They're her breas-*CRRK!* I gotta admit, the guy can hit. "Ren! Control yourself immediately! I will not stand for my students attacking each other out of training grounds for ANY reason." "Ozpin. Sir! Are you really defending him for that?" Ren replied. "What you fail to understand is that Alpha here is a somewhat special case. Pyrrah was right when she said that he was foreign, but not in the way you think. Alpha has had little-to-no contact with the outside world for reason's that will be explained to you all at a later time. Just understand that Alpha is new to all of this and can't tell what is right or what is wrong. Which brings me to your next team mission. While Alpha is getting settled in, I want the the four of you to teach him how to behave in a civilized way so accidents like this can't happen again." Ren seems to be looking less angrier before, and his scent is toning down a bit. "How long exactly is this 'mission' supposed to be?" Jaune finally decided to speak up huh? "This mission will last until classes start again this September, so that leaves you two months. That being said at least one of you should be with him at all times to make sure he doesn't do anything to cause trouble." "Ok sir, you want us to follow him around and tell him right from wrong? To make sure he doesn't 'cause trouble'?" "Yes, precisely." "Doesn't that mean you want us to pretty much babysit him?" "...Yes, precisely." Babysit? What the hell does that mean? "Alpha? "Sir?" "You are to listen to you team members regarding on how to act outside of combat scenarios. Are we clear?" "Yes sir!" "Good, now team JNPR will no be known as team JNAPR...sounds exactly the same. Okay JNAPR go show Alpha to his room and remember, I'll be watching his progress. Dismissed." I nod to Ozpin and head towards the elevator to be interrupted by Nora jumping on my back again. "Ooooo Cuddles gets to stay with us! I call dibs on sleeping with him first!" *GAK!* Ozpin seemed to choke on his coffee there for a second, I wonder what was the magnificence of that was. "Oh and also maybe work on Nora's phrasing as well." Prryah looks red again, so does Jaune..and Ren..well he just looks as calm as ever. Strange noting how upset he was earlier. Walking into the elevator with my newly announced team mates I only had one question to ask "Do you know where I can find some fish?"

Made it back to these so called **'Dorm Rooms'** It is currently 10:PM. We must have been out longer than I thought we were, especially since it was around 2:30 by the time we left Ozpins office. "Haha didn't Cuddles look so funny trying to catch those fish at the pond!" Jaune and Pyrrah shared a quick glance at each other and sighed. "It might have been if we didn't have to spend the whole day trying to convince him to not eat the fish." Ren replied dryly. Hey it wasn't my fault I was hungry and fish is all I've ever eaten. "I'm sorry that I took so long to realize that those fish were merely 'pets' as you call them but growing up fish was all I've ever eaten." Nora looked shocked "You've never eaten the greatness of pancakes!" Pan..cakes? "What is a pancake?" Nora looked as if she was ready to explode. What ever these things are she seems very passionate about them. *SIGH* "Nora, I'll cook some pancakes tomorrow for breakfast so he can taste their greatness alright?" Ren knows what they are? Well sounds like it's some sort of food. "Yay! Pancakes can we also invite team RWBY?" Team RWBY? "Who is Team RWBY? Are they considered our allies or rivals?" Pyrrah spoke up quickly "They're our friends Alpha." "Friends? What's that?" Pyrrah looks distraught, are these 'friends' something I need? "Cuddles you've never had a friend before? I'll be your friend!" Nora quickly jumped from across the room and wrapped her arms around me again, but this time from the front. Funny why do I feel...warm from this? "Ok then Nora, I guess were friends then. What do friends do exactly?" Ren sat down on a bed that's probably his and pulled out a book. "What do you want it to mean?" I looked at the ceiling for a second then back at Ren "What should it mean?" Jaune walked into the bathroom with some sort of...costume maybe? "You'll have to figure that out on your own." The door soon closed behind him. Okay well that was vague, I guess I will just have to figure it out on my own then.

Looking around the room I realize that there are only four bed's here, and they're probably all claimed. "I'm guessing we are all about to rest, where do I sleep?" No one seems to have the answer. "Alright, I'll sleep on the floor th-AAH!" Someone grabbed me from behind and tugged me to the bed. I opened my eyes and saw Nora sitting on my hips looking down at me. "Oh Cuddles we can share my bed!" I tried shuffling out under her but she wouldn't let me go and she decided to start bouncing on me. At this point I heard the door open and presumed Jaune was changed into whatever it was. "Okay guys as team leader I order for all of us to-WAAH! Nora what are you doing?" Oh right Nora is still bouncing on me.. "Leader,sir Nora is currently straddling me while we are sharing this bed." Jaune's face faulted...and also turned red. Is there some sort of sickness going around? "Noted, um..tomorrow while we have our pancakes-" Nora's face instantly brightned at the mention of the food, she quickly went down and laid on my chest closing her eyes"-figure out the schedule for watching Alpha, got it?" "Mmhmm" "Got it Jaune." "Sir." I was waiting for Nora to respond, until I realized she already fell asleep on me. "Okay guys goodnight!" Jaune turned off the lights and the room got engulfed in darkness. My eyes already got adjusted to the dark, I took a peek at Nora on my chest. Great shes drooling on me, wait shes mumbling something. "Oooo Cuddles...do it...-om more." "What does that mean" I whispered out loud to no one in particular. "-y breasts...-gain" Oh! Now I get it! She want's me to touch them again. Well she IS asking this time. I reach my hands down to touch her until I heard the voice of Ren stop me. "Alpha i'm gonna have to ask you to refrain from doing that." I was about to put my hand back down until Nora grabbed it and placed on the previously targeted area. "Hey, she did it own her own." I put my head back down closed my eyes, after noticing Ren turning over on his bed...and Nora's smiling face. Is my face warm? She feel's so soft..not her breasts but her body in general..Ok also her breasts. Ugh nevertheless.

I think i'm actually looking forward to meeting Team RWBY tomorrow.

**-Authors Note-**

**Next chapter will focus on Alpha learning social skills and maybe a side lesson or two for talking to girl's from the self proclaimed "Ladies Man" Jaune, and Team RWBY getting Infatuated with "Cuddles", What do you think of Nora? Am I going to fast? Bah whatever hope you liked this chapter! Pce!**


	3. Chapter 3 At first glance

Rwby:Alpha Chapter 3

"The path you have chosen is a hard one"

"What?"

(**BANG!)**

A flash of white light blinds Alpha's vision, He covers his face with his arm until the light dies down. Two figures are standing in front of him, both of their faces are covered and wearing robes.

"We have been waiting for this for a long time Alpha."

Alpha's face scrunches in confusion

"Waiting? for what? where are am I?"

The two figures look at each other before nodding to one another and started to remove their hoods.

The figure on the left is revealed to be a woman easily in her late twenty's, with medium length red hair with her bangs just reaching her chin.

The one on the right turns out to be a thirty-something year old male with a black buzz-cut.

Alpha still confused as ever, decides to speak up again.

"Hey! did you hear me? Whe-"

"Quiet!" The man grabs Alpha's right hand and lifts his head in Alpha's direction.

Alpha notices the fire in the man's eyes...No really this crazy eyed motherfucker's eyes were _on_ fire.

The woman noticing Alpha's major state of shock tries to reassure him.

"Do not worry young one, we are not here to cause you harm. To answer your question we are in your mind."

"Who are you?"

The man's arm starts to glow a fiery red aura while a small trail of smoke and steam slowly creep it's way towards Alpha's right arm

"You should be asking _what_ are we."

Alpha's notices the fiery red mist on his arm and tries to recoil before being stopped by the woman when she latches onto his left arm.

The woman finally peers up at Alpha, in her eyes it's as if their electricity dancing in her iris.

Instead of a red mist, a blue trail of lightning is slowly but steadily crackling and flashing its way up his arm.

They both speak up at the same time to try and explain things to the very confused hybrid.

"Do not be alarmed young one/Initiate. This is not just a dream, this is your blessing/curse. Your birthright. Your father was an interesting man to say the least, mating with a human? Unheard of in the faunus world, but you are a very special/rare individual.

Alpha looks at his arms as both of the trails are up to his elbows at this point.

"What do you mean when you say birthright?"

Alpha's hands slowly start stinging in pain and drops down to one knee, the man looks down on Alpha.

"We mean we were passed down from your father. We are his spirits, his...guides as it once was."

Alpha shoots his head up looking as if about to ask a bunch of questions, but is immediately silenced by the shooting pains in his arms.

"Relax young one. When we say guides we're referring to be his 'moral' guides." The woman pulls Alpha back to his feet and lifts her finger and slowly moves it towards Alpha's temple. The man nods towards the woman and starts inching his fingers towards Alpha.

"Do you accept these gifts, your birthright, your power... your legacy."

"I don't even know what's going on?! How do I know what your saying is real, this could just be a figment of my imagination."

"That's the problem...you don't. Look.. we can't explain everything to you as of now, you only have about 5 minuets of sleep left before you wake up."

"So?"

"Sooo, that means this is the only time we will ever appear to you. To accept this gift is to accept all the power, pain and responsibility that comes with it!"

"Hold on what is this 'power' exactly?"

"Like I said earlier we can explain at a later time, but to give you the short version. We are giving you complete control of two elemental affinity's...among other things."

"This still sounds a bit far fetched.."

The man starts to get increasingly irritated at Alpha's hesitation.

'Then what does it matter? If this is _just_ a dream just go along with it right?"

The woman understands what her companion is trying to do and intervenes.

"No! That isn't the way we do this. He must accept it willingly!"

"There's only a minute left before he wakes! If he is going to survive his path he needs us!" The man yelled back.

"I'll do it."

The two robed individuals stare at the hybrid with a mix of shock and relief.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You do know that this WILL hurt once you wake."

"What?!"

'AH! Too late he agreed!"

Both figures jab their fingers at Alpha's forehead while both of trails of lighting and steam reach Alpha's head, He drops to his knees screaming in agony while the two beams of energy collide in his head and intertwine with each other.

The man looks at the woman with a smile

"Wow he's taking this better than I thought he would."

Alpha starts rising off the ground as the trails start to radiate off of his body as a mixture of fire and lightning.

The figures gasp in shock as they look at Alpha already maintaining not one but both of the energy's simultaneously.

"How is it possible? He should NOT have this much control!"

Alpha slowly starts levitating towards the ground in a ball of blue and red light, he stares at his hands as his left contains a ball of lightning and in his right..a ball of fire.

"What does this mean?" Alpha asks with a hint of worry in his voice.

The woman approaches Alpha and rests her hand on his shoulder

"It means we have a lot to discuss."

The man walks up to Alpha with a small smirk on his lips

"Don't worry Initiate, we'll talk about this the next time your asleep. That is the only way we can communicate."

"Just remember this young one, Your actions define who you are. define what path you walk. But what's important is _how_ you walk this path.-" The woman raises her fist while it cackles with electricity "-With the power from above-" The man raises his fist while fire dances and radiates of his hand "-Or the power down below" The man finishes.

"We'll be watching."

Both figures start to glow and each stick out two fingers out of their respective 'power' fists.

"What does that mea-" (**SWUEEK!)**

Before Alpha can finish they both jam their fingers in Alpha's eyes effectively waking him up.

"AGGH!"

Alpha shoots up and bumps his head against Nora's head while screaming in pain.

"Oooow! Cuddles! What was that for?"

The rest of the team looks at Alpha in mild concern, not comfortable with all the attention towards him. He says the first thing that comes to mind.

"Where are my pants?"

Pyrrah looks down and quickly peeks up at the ceiling with a blush on her cheeks.

Alpha notices Pyrrah's reaction and tries to ask if she's feeling alright, until he notices that his (**AHEM!) **little buddy is at _half sail_.

Being the most extravagant socialite he is, Alpha asks the nearest person to try and 'relax' it...Nora.

"OH! I see it's my reproductive tool that is bothering you, I'm sorry it does this when ever I wake up from a extended period of sleep. Nora. I've read that female touch is a solution to this problem can you handle it?"

Pyyrah, Jaune and Ren were all staring at Alpha wide eyed in shock for three reasons.

One: He was still at _half sail_ . Two: He just asked Nora to jerk him off. Three: HE JUST ASKED NORA TO JERK HIM OFF!

"Okay!" Nora quickly grabbed a hold of Alpha and dragged him into the bath room.

The only thing that was heard were the sounds of moans and liquid sloshing around.

At this point in time Team RWBY decided to enter for their daily breakfast routine with time JNPR...Well know it's JNAPR, But eh..still sounds the same.**(AHEM!)** Anyway...

Team RWBY burst in with a huge tray of bacon,eggs and other stereotypical breakfast foods.

Ruby pipes up with glee

'HEY! Goood morning guys whats going on!"

"SSSSSHHHH!" The others immediately silence her as the moaning becomes louder.

Team RWBY looks at the bathroom door in mild confusion and a little teenage _curiostity_.

Yang wanders closer to the door and places her ear to it

"-ay it's starting to feel a bit better, keep going."

Yang moves her head back and looks at Pyrrah with a slight red hue on her cheeks

"Who and what is exactly happening in there?" Yang asks albeit very awkwardly.

Pyrrah responds fast hoping no one will hear it well

"OurNewFaunusTeamateNamedAlphaAndNora!"

RWBY looks at Pyrrah with each of their eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" The team all collectively say.

"AndTheyMightHavingRelationsAsWeSpeak!"

As soon as Pyrrah finshed speaking a few minuets passed before RWBY understood what she said.

Finally realizing what Pyrrah meant they all stood stiff mouth gaping like fish, until they heard the bathroom door open.

Out walked Nora with Alpha in tow this time wearing pants.

Nora bounced up and down with a huge smile on her face

"There we go! All done!"

Nora wiped her mouth with her arm and turn around to face Alpha

"Cuddles you splashed in my the face pretty suddenly! I started to choke a bit!"

Alpha looked around the room to see every one staring at him...all with faces so red you would've thought you stumbled upon a tomato patch.

Alpha noticed the fresh faces and turned his head towards each of them

"_Fellow faunus..cat...interesting. White hair...seems odd for natural hair color,ugh her scent reeks of vanilla. Blonde..very revealing clothing easy to mate with then? Redhead...woah. She smells..wow."_

While in this very awkward standoff, Ruby saw Alpha's eyes wandering and stop at her, she didn't know if to feel flattered or well..shocked. To her this seemingly random stranger just walked out of the bathroom with a friend in only his pants, while moments before everyone thought they were...well..making woopie.

Alpha slowly crept towards Ruby still in a daze by Ruby's alluring scent.

Ruby froze up in fear when she looked at the ground from having Alpha's interest to suddenly being lifted bridal style and being sniffed and gripped in sensitive spots.

Alpha was in pure bliss he couldn't get enough of this seemingly new girl's scent.

"_She smells of roses and innocence"_ Alpha thought to himself.

Ruby is kind of just frozen, letting it happen staring into his eyes while he sniffs her.

"H-hi I'm R-Ruby.."

He smiles back down at her

"My name is Alpha. You smell..sweet."

Ruby couldn't help but blush at this seemingly nice man's words.

Alpha stared into her grey orbs entranced by her.

Ruby looked into Alpha's eye with a small smile on her face, which was quickly wiped off her face when she saw some peculiar in his eyes...they Iris was almost seemingly on fire while the outer layer looked as if electricity was buzzing through his eyes.

Alpha saw the look on Ruby's face and he rubbed his eyes with his right hand

"Something wrong?" Alpha asked.

Ruby quickly responded grabbing a hold of Alpha's hand.

"No! not at all it's just your ey-!"

**(VRRT!)**

A Red fiery dome surrounded Alpha and Ruby while Ruby's eyes started to glow and flash with fire.

Ruby shot out of Alpha's arms not able to let go of his hand.

"What's going on?!"

The same red misty steam trail from your dream crept up Ruby's arm and in a sudden flash of fire...They blacked out.

"-by! What did he do to her! Get them to the infirmary! GO!" Yang yelled.

Blake and Pyrrah grabbed Ruby, while Nora and Jaune lifted up Alpha.

Both groups rushed into the infirmary, completely unaware of Ruby and Alpha's glowing hands.

To say that Ruby was in pain was a understatement.

She jolted awake to be surrounded by her friends laying on a stretcher.

"RUBY!" Yang jumped to her sister and quickly crushed her in a bone crushing hug.

"Y-yaang! C-c-an-t b-r-eeat-h!" Ruby choked out.

Yang let go of her little sister and sighed in relief

"I'm so glad your okay, when I saw that fiery..ball thing I got so worried!"

"Where is he?"

"I am right here.."

Ruby turned to her right to see Alpha sitting on his own stretcher.

Alpha was utterly confused at the event that transpired in the last... shit he didn't even know what time it was.

Ruby was staring at Alpha with wide happy eyes she got off the stretcher and slowly crept towards Alpha.

He noticed her movement but just decided to stay put worried that he might cause something else to happen, Ruby was right in front of him by the time he looked up again.

For a moment it felt like they were the only ones in the room, Ruby leaned close to Alpha face nearly inches away from his face. She picks up his hand and holds outwards for everyone else to see while they suddenly share a sweet but random kiss.

Alpha's mind was running all over the place when he felt her lips on his, then suddenly her tongue slipped into his mouth. Needless to say... he loved it.

Team JNAPR and RWBY were surprised to say the least, They were kissing merely after passing out. Probably nearly died back there as well, they barely spoke to each other and they were already swapping tongues.

That wasn't the most surprising thing,It was their hands.

They were both glowing in a mixture of red and blue while Alpha's hand was marked by a blue lightning bolt, while Ruby's was marked with a red fireball.

Still wasn't the most surprising thing.

It was their fingers...more specifically their ring fingers... there was a glowing ring...

They were engaged.

_**(A/N) **_

_**Sorry this took awhile to get out there, but I was just revising this story to see what direction it go's. I don't if you enjoyed the "TWIST" at the end but nevertheless review what you think. **_


End file.
